What was your answer?
by MukkunXAkachin
Summary: Murasakibara showed a small doubt to Akashi, which Akashi simply corrects,but Murasakibara doesn't seem satisfied. That was then...View to know more! Sorry if its short btw, its my first fanfiction XD Tell me if you want me to continue it! (MuraAka)
1. Dream

"…_Akachin…." silvery purple eyes gazed on that of a passionate mixture of red and yellow, as the flurry snow began to endlessly dance around the gray sky. "What is it?" the redhead asked, anxious to know what would come out of his lover's pale lips. "..Do you love me..?" The blankness in the redhead's eyes melted away, turning into a bright shade of shock and anxiousness. "Why do you say that? Of course I do." The small redhead proclaims, staring into glassy purple marbles. "…" Silence took control of the scenery, making it a gloomy, emotionless stage of dark winter."… I see…." The small one titled his head a bit, showing a small hint of confusion. This was cut off with the words that came from the purplehead's mouth. "…Let's go home.." A nod was all the redhead gave, unconcious about the tiny doubt his lover showed him._

"…Mmmmm…" heterochromiac eyes slowly opened to the sight of a cream-coloured ceiling. The redhead stood up slowly, still a bit sleepy. "Whats with that dream..?" he asked himself, removing the blanket that was warmly covering half his body. He glanced at the clock, it was 6:00 in the morning. Sluggishly walking while rubbing his eyes, Akashi headed to the kitchen, looking for water to drink. He then started looking for Murasakibara. "Atsushi? " No reply. "Maybe he went out to buy snacks..?" He sighed, having an "oh well" expression on his face. The small man went back to his room and changed clothes- a red shirt and beige knee-lengthed shorts. "Hmmm… Maybe I should cook food until he gets back." That said, he waltz into the kitchen and started to wear a black apron. "What should I cook..?" he pondered. "I think omelettes would be fine… and maybe other recipes too.." The small redhead then grabbed all the ingredients he needed and started to cook. He showed a slight smile while working on the food he is cooking. _"…Do you love me..?"_ "…!" The redhead had widened eyes, while slicing some vegetables, he unconsciously cut himself. " Why am I remembering that dream?" He then stopped the movement of the knife, leaving a deep dent on the chopping board. "…." Red and yellow eyes then turned glassy wet. Several tears slide down his cheeks, and fell onto his hand with the knife. " Huh..?" Staring at his hand wet with tears, He wiped the liquid quickly away from his teary eyes. "Why am I crying..? This is so weird…" Akashi ignored it and finished cooking the meal for his lover. Going straight to the couch, he let out a sigh and sat down on the soft furniture. "Maybe I'm just tired…" The redhead stated, unconciously falling asleep.

"_In that dream, when we went back home…. I wonder…"_

"…_what happened after?"_

"Akachin, I'm home~" The purple haired man just got home to see a vulnerable Akashi, sound asleep. "Ah~ This is rare~~ For Akachin to fall asleep here~" A little smile appeared on the tall man's face. The redhead's face was so cute. Murasakibara sat next to Akashi, leaning down to the redhead's face. He meshed his lips to the other's gently, carefully so that it won't wake him up. He stuck his tongue out and entered the small man's mouth. Akashi remained asleep, a deep slumber, it seems. The tall man kissed a bit deeper, making the other twitch and moan silently. Ah, it felt so good. The purple haired man could not hold back any longer. He then moved his hands to the redhead's warm chest, to the stomach, and began removing his shirt. "..Ahh…..mm…" Those extremely cute moans reverberated in Murasakibara's ears, making him go even further. He started kissing the small one's neck, down to his chest. " ..Mmmm…ahhh….hahhh.." They keep echoing in the tall man's ears, never leaving its territory. He then went back to the redhead's face and once again clashed his lips with the other, mixing their saliva together. Unconciously, Murasakibara's hand made its way trying to unzip Akashi's zipper. "…!" Silence fell. The tall man halted all his movements, staring sadly at his lover. "Ah….Thats right….." He then stood up from his position. "… I…can't…." He then began fixing Akashi's clothes and the mess he made. Tears began to escape from shiny purple orbs. He started to caress soft, red locks, and then smooched on his lover's forehead. Akashi had such a peaceful face, it made him smile a little. But that smile didn't last long. A sad look was plastered on Murasakibara's face. Tears never stopped falling from his eyes. "…Say Akachin…"

" _Do you still remember…"_

"_..that day..?"_


	2. Remember

**OMG sorry I couldn't update earlier! TT^TT I mean I still have school (grade 8) and some other stuff to do..XD But now it is Christmas vacation, so I will update my fanfic! Comments and thoughts are highly appreciated! I am still very new to fanfiction, so I don't know how to reply and such, sorry ;^; Anywaaaay, here's chapter 2! Sorry if it is kind of short…. But I hope you like it! Tell me if you want more! \(^v^)/**

* * *

" …hmm…" Sunlight shone brightly through the windows, and directly landed on a pair of heterochromiac eyes. "… I fell asleep..?" Akashi said, rubbing his eyes. "…well, I do feel kind of tired…hmm?" The redhead touched his lips, examining it, " Why does it feel… kinda wet..?" He stopped rubbing his lips and stood up, simply ignoring the liquid-like texture stuck on his lips. " Atsushi should be home by now…." He glanced around the place, as if he was looking for something. Akashi entered the dining room and spotted some grocery bags….full of snacks. He let out a small chuckle. " See?" But as that was stated, the purple-haired man was nowhere to be found. "Atsushi?" No reply. " Where is he NOW? " Seems to be irritated, the redhead walked around the house, up to the second floor, and right into their bedroom. " Atsu—" *thud* He fell down onto the floor, and then… "Ah! Sorry Akachin, I didn't notice you there!" Akashi looked up to see a newly-bathed Atsushi " Here," Murasakibara let out his hand to Akashi. The redhead accepted it, and got up. " You were taking a bath?" Akashi asked. " Yeah~~ cause its pretty hot~~ " Akashi let out a silent laugh, but Murasakibara could hear it. Wet, purple hair was dangling from the tall man's head, water dripping down to the floor. The smaller man went and sat down on the bed, " Come here, Atsushi. I'll dry your hair." The purplehead sluggishly obeyed, and sat down next to his lover. Akashi grabbed Murasakibara's towel, and started to dry his hair. After that, he started to comb it softly. " You know, Atsushi…" "Hmmm? " Murasakibara looked at Akashi, "Your hair is really nice, you should take care of it more." The redhead gave a smile to his lover. The tall man stared at Akashi for a second and returned a smile," Okay~~ " Akashi then finished combing Murasakibara's hair. " There, all done. " The purplehead then turned to the other and kissed him. After their lips released their grasp, the tall man smiled, " Thank you, Akachin. " and then went downstairs to eat some snacks, leaving a surprised, flustered Akashi behind.

The sun went down and nightfall came. "Hey~~ Akachin~ Let's go somewhere tonight~~~" Murasakibara lazily requests. "Well, where do you want to go?" It seems that the redhead agrees. "Anywhere~~ A walk around or something~~" Akashi thought about for a while, " Ok then, how about a walk around the park near the river?" The tall man widened his eyes, all signs of laziness disappearing." What's wrong Atsushi? " The smaller man titled his head, leaning out his hand to caress the other's face. Murasakibara then finally snaps out of his lost thought. " Are you ok, Atsushi? " The purplehead simply nods and started to fix his things, leaving Akashi in confusion. Soon the both of them were ready to go out.

" Lets go, Akachin~" Murasakibara then grabs Akashi's hand and walked out the door.

Colorful lights, food stands, people and vehicles were everywhere. They walked past all the good stuff in town. Murasakibara brought his snacks with him, since he doesn't really want to buy them at town and make his Akachin wait. Soon, they arrived at their destination, the park. It was quiet. No people around. Well, it really is late at night, the people are mostly focused at the shopping district. The purplehead opened a bag of potato chips and started eating it. " Its kinda cold…" Akashi stated. Ah that's right. Its winter. Snow started to fall down, what timing. The redhead felt arms wrap around him. "Then I'll keep you warm Akachin ~~ " The smaller man's cheeks were tainted with scarlet, diverting his mismatched eyes from perfect purple ones. Despite that warm invitation, there was a hint of sadness..and pain in the taller man's eyes. What was it? Akashi didn't really noticed it, he was too focused on their moment. There was silence. Again. Just when Akashi finally buried himself in Murasakibara's embrace…

"…_Do you love me..?"_

"…!"

"_..Let's go home..."_

"….uuuhhh.."

"…_A….ka…chin…"_

"_..Stop…why do you keep bothering me..?" _The redhead thought to himself, as that mysterious dream kept entering his mind. Tears began to slide down on his red-stained cheeks, as he drifts away in his own thought. That "dream" that has been in his mind never left. That "dream" kept talking to Akashi. Is there something hidden in that "dream" ? Something so important that it has to irritate him every time ? These thought swirled inside the redhead's mind, mixing together, making it hard for him to even distinguish what is real and what is not. _"…It hurts…" _He was staring blankly into the sky, lost.

"..chin…"

" _Why won't it stop…? It hurts so much…. Why does it even hurt..? I don't even know anymore…Its so weird…."_

"..ka…chin…"

" _In that dream…I'm starting to wonder..what happened next…? Was it bad or good..? "_

"..Akachin!" The small redhead then fled from his thoughts and finds a certain purple-haired man holding him in his arms. " Wha…..what happened..?" Ah, so he lost consciousness. " I don't know.. I saw you crying and I asked you about it, but you didn't even flinched… You looked so pale, so I shrugged you a bit, but nothing changed… then you suddenly fell over…. " The purplehead stated. " I see…." Akashi stood up slowly, and silence once again entered the scene, but was cut off by Murasakibara, " Akachin… what is bothering you..? " The redhead suddenly widened his eyes, still teary. "…. Atsushi… have we been here before..? " Another moment of silence. " … why do you ask…? " Their eyes were glued to each other, face to face. " Well…you see… a weird dream has been bothering me… and this place seems so…nostalgic.. it feels like we've been here…" The taller man once a again had a sad look in his eyes. " ….yes." Akashi looked at the purplehead in surprise. " N-no way… B-but it was a dream….! That couldn't have ha—" " It wasn't a dream." The small man's words were cut off by a serious tone. " What..? " Akashi started to tremble and cried silently. Murasakibara cupped his face gently, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears" I see… So you don't remember… It wasn't a dream, Akachin… It was a memory…..." Images from that dream started to enter Akashi's head. " Akachin… you must remember… "

" Remember what…? " The redhead asked.

" Winter, last 2 years.." Murasakibara replied.

" _Winter…. What was it that happened…? If the one in my dream was simply a small glimpse of it…"_ Akashi thought carefully.

"…_then what was the continuation..?"_


	3. Memory

Sorry for the waitXD I'm really sorry if I can't update earlier TTwTT

Ok so this is the part where Akashi regains his memories….

There is going to have HARD YAOI next chapter(and further chapters). Don't like don't read…

Is it weird that I'm 13 years old and I'm writing this kind of story? XDDDD

Well, screw that. XD Hope guys like it!

Review, Favourite and Follow Please~!

* * *

2 years ago….

It has just been a very peaceful morning, the wind gently passing by, birds chirping, and- "AKACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN! " …Nevermind what I have said.

"What is it, Atsushi?" The redhead turned, finding himself suddenly being wrapped around Murasakibara's large arms. " W-wha- " Akashi blushed immediately after they made contact so suddenly." Ne, ne Akachin~Wanna go out~? Let's have a date~~!" The purplehead beamed, face filled with happiness. " D-d-date?! I-Isn't it a bit too e-early?" Akashi stuttered,face entirely red. " Eh~~~? Why~? " Akashi diverted his eyes, " W-well, I mean we've just started dating y-y-yesterday.."

"So what? Were lovers already~ " The purplehead insisted. " Pretty please~~~? "

" W-well….. I guess..s-so.." The smaller man had his face so flustered, it almost matches his hair color.

" Yaaay~!" The taller man let go of his lover and trampled up the stairs. They both got ready for their first date.

The couple finally left their house, and set out. " well, where do you wanna go, Akachin~? " Murasakibara asked, turning to his lover. " Anywhere is fine, really…. " The redhead replied. " Then.. let's go over there~~ " the purplehead pointed at a restaurant nearby. " Sure. " is what the smaller man gave him. Then they waltz in the so said restaurant.

A brown-haired waiter apporached them, asking their order. " What are your orders, sir? "

" Ummmm~~ I'll take the assorted macaron pack, donuts special, chocolate ice cream, and a strawberry smoothie~"

"… R-right. How about yours, sir? " The waiter looked at Akashi.

" Hmmm… I'll take a plate of your special pasta and a glass of water. "

" Very well. I will be back in a few minutes. " Then the waiter scampered off to the kitchen to have the orders ready. Then after a few minutes, the waiter returned, as promised. " Your orders, sir. " He then placed all the sweets in front of Murasakibara, and the pasta together with a glass of water in front of Akashi. " If you have anything else you need, please do not hesitate to summon me. " And with that, the waiter left.

" Well~~ Itadakimasu ~ "

" Itadakimasu. "

" Ne~ Akachin~~ " The purplehead called, slipping a macaron in his mouth.

" Hmm? " The redhead looked up to his loved one, slurping pasta noodles.

" Can I have some~ ? " The taller man pointed at Akashi's pasta platter.

" Sure. " The smaller man replied, pushing the plate of pasta in the middle.

Murasakibara then grabbed his fork and began to eat his lover's meal. " Arara~? The noodle is stuck. "

Well, he did mixed the pasta too much. Akashi also scooped a serving for himself, and also found a noodle in his mouth still stuck on the mixed meal. " Mine's stuck too. Just keep pulling it and it'll go free." They began to pull each of their noodle stuck in the platter. After a few seconds… " There- " Akashi's words were cut off as the single noodle raised, his lips meshed onto the other's. They were both startled for a few seconds, lured into space by the sweet kiss. Ah, so it was a single noodle from the start, it was stuck because they are both pulling it so hardly, leading into a kiss. Pasta contains traps, huh? The redhead then finally came back to reality. His face was so red. Akashi diverted his eyes from the man in front of him, and covered his lips in embarrassment. On the other hand, Murasakibara stared at Akashi with a slight blush on his cheeks, but that soon disappeared. The purplehead reached out his hand to remove Akashi's hand from his mouth. "Eh-" He pulled the redhead into another sweet, gentle kiss.(Hey, hey, hey, aren't you guys in a resto? XDDD) As their lips released its embrace with each other, a silent moan that only Murasakibara can hear came out from Akashi's mouth. The smaller man was unable to hide his flustered face for the other was still holding his hands. The purplehead gave a gentle smile saying " I love you. " A huge, red blush appeared on the redhead's face, and then he diverted his eyes to hide his embarrassment . Murasakibara craned his neck and left a soft peck on the other's forehead. Akashi looked up to him in surprise, and gave a smile.

" Ne, Akachin~ Let's go to the carnival~ " Murasakibara suggested, having a huge smile on his face.

" Eh? S-sure… " Still blushing, Akashi agreed. Then they began to exit the restaurant, leaving the money to the brown-haired waiter, who probably witnessed everything.

Food stands, huge rides, ticket booths, and colorful light were scattered all around in the carnival. Little kids and adults were everywhere. " Ne, Akachin, Akachin! Let's ride that! " The tall man pointed at the roller coaster where most screams are located. " Sure. " While on the ride, Akashi wasn't really fazed at all, he was actually surprised how people even get scared of a construction such as this. On the other hand, Murasakibara simply fell asleep. They went to other various rides, but nothing really scared them. Afterwards they went to some gaming stands. Murasakibara wanted to try the one where you shoot down stuff and get a prize. Akashi simply agreed. The purplehead then held up the toy gun, and aimed at one of the targets. *BANG* Bullseye! He got one of the best prizes- a huge purple teddy bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck. " Here, Akachin~ For you~ " he handed the red bear to the smaller man. " R-really? Thanks, Atsushi. " There was a slight smile there, one that only Murasakibara can see. " Then, I'll try too. " Akashi held up the toy gun and aimed. " Do your best, Akachin~ " Akashi's mismatched eyes glared, focusing entirely at his targets, to win the prizes for his Atsushi. *BANG* The single bullet that came out from the toy gun shot down THREE targets, making Akashi win the jackpot prize- A really huge bag full of snacks and beverages, and an exclusive necklace. People gazed at him in surprise. That was the first time someone got the jackpot prize AND with one bullet. The redhead then turned to the taller man. " Here, Atsushi. " The purple-haired man was surprised, but then gave his lover a warm smile. " Snacks~~ Thanks Akachin! " He then grabbed the huge bag and began opening one of the potato chip bags. " Ah, Atsushi. You forgot this. Bend down, will you? " Murasakibara looked at him in confusion, but bent down anyway. Akashi then wrapped his arms to place the necklace around Murasakibara's neck. It was a beautiful, red crystal necklace. " There. " Akashi smiled again, but was now visible. The taller man fiddled with it, " Thanks, Akachin. " with soft purple eyes looking down on that of mismatched red and gold orbs. " Its fine." Akashi wrapped his arms around the huge purple teddy bear, and carried it around like that.

" Ah, Akachin~ Lets try that one as the last ride~" Murasakibara pointed at the ferris wheel.

" Sure. " And he cutely carried the huge bear like a little child. Murasakibara was so turned on with that cute look on Akashi face. And they rode the last ride of their first date.

" Woah, its so high…." Akashi beamed in surprise. " I can see the whole carnival from here!" His face was nearly stuck onto the glass window of the ride, still holding onto his teddy bear. " Ne, Atsushi-" his words once again was cut off, but now by a deep kiss. "….mmm..!" Murasakibara let go as he knows Akashi cannot hold his breath any longer. A trace of saliva was left on lips as they pant softly." Ha….ha.." The taller man held the smaller man's face up close to his. " A-atsushi..? " The redhead held the teddy bear tightly. " Akachin... I love you…" Tears began to well up in Akashi's eyes as Murasakibara's word reverberated in his ears. And he was pulled into another deep kiss. The redhead let go of the teddy bear, and held tightly on Murasakibara's back. Saliva began sliding down their mouths, dripping onto their clothes. After a few seconds they let go once again to breathe for air. "..Haa…ahhhnn…" Akashi moaned, his face flustered. Murasakibara kissed and licked Akashi's neck making him moan even more. "..Aaahhn! A-Atsushi….. sto..p.." The purplehead's actions, came to a halt, realizing that he had already inbuttoned Akashi's shirt, his fair chest and skin exposed. " Ah, sorry, Akachin… I got carried away…" He then began fixing Akashi's shirt and wiping the saliva off of him. " .. Haaah….hah…" Akashi was still gasping for air. " Akachin, are you okay..? " Akashi nodded. And their timing was perfect, the ride had just come to an end. Akashi once again held tightly onto the purple bear and went down with the purplehead. " It was a good ride, right, Akachin~~? " Akashi diverted his eyes and blushed hardly, burying his face unto the stuffed toy.

*Riiiiiing * Murasakibara checked his phone and received a text message.

His eyes widened. " Ne~ Akachin… Do you mind if I meet up with a friend? "

"Eh? Not really…."

"Ok, thanks~ You just wait here and I don't want you to get tired~ " He patted Akashi's head gently.

" Ok, be careful, Atsushi…" And with that the purplehead scampered off.

*After 24 minutes *

" He sure is taking his time…. " The redhead complained, searching for his loved one.

" That's it. I'm looking for him. " And then Akashi went around to search for Murasakibara.

He then noticed a purple-haired giant standing beside the food stands. " Ah, there he i-"

For god knows how many times he was cut off, Akashi widened his eyes at what he saw.

Behind Murasakibara was a black-haired woman, about his age. She was really pretty.

" A-Atsushi… who is he with..? " Curious, the redhead came a little closer, but hidden. He tried to hear what he could in their conversation. And he heard a small message.

.

.

.

" _I'm with a __**friend**__…"_

His eyes widened even more, and was stunned in his position. What was that he just heard? He was just a _friend_ to Murasakibara? What was all that about?

.

.

.

.

" Eh….? "

* * *

Haha, sorry but you'll have to wait again..XD


End file.
